


(i'll follow you) into the dark [podfic]

by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Apocalypse, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: Astro, Lee Dongmin|Cha Eunwoo +/ Park Minhyuk|Rocky, Bad boy, good boy (modified from Bad Girl by Miss A)We'll hold each other soonIn the blackest of roomsInspired by Good Omens, but not necessarily a Good Omens fusion. Mild content warning for those of you currently affected by the wildfires in the United States.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Snowflake Challenge





	(i'll follow you) into the dark [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WannaBeYourEunwoo (SherlockianSyndromes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(i'll follow you) into the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416684) by [WannaBeYourEunwoo (SherlockianSyndromes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/WannaBeYourEunwoo). 



For the Snowflake Challenge 2021 #11

[](https://imgfly.me/i/jeOomS)

Length: 03:59

File Size: 3.7 MB

Link: [On Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ualjwm825jkg3qd/I%20Will%20Follow%20You%20Into%20The%20Dark.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
